Interior trim arrangements for aircraft cabins are well known from the prior art and serve primarily to screen the interior of the cabin of an aircraft from load-bearing elements, insulating elements, supply systems etc. provided in the lateral region and in the upper region.
Lighting devices have to be provided in the region of the interior trim arrangement in order to illuminate the cabin interior. Here, it is desirable for these lighting devices to be configured such that they not only light the cabin interior in a simple manner but are also suitable for illuminating the cabin in a particularly advantageous manner from an aesthetic point of view or for providing passengers moving through the cabin with information for example in the form of projections.
Here, it is frequently desirable for lighting elements to be arranged in a concealed manner and behind trim elements in a manner not normally visible to passengers, such that they indirectly illuminate the cabin. This means that light emerging from a lighting element is first of all reflected at a trim element before it propagates through the cabin interior.
However, this results in the problem that, in particular in the upper lateral region and in the ceiling of an aircraft cabin, relatively little space is available for the interior trim, and so the lighting elements in question, which are intended to work indirectly, have to be arranged in a very space-saving manner.
The problem of little space arises to a more pronounced extent in particular in the region of doors of the aircraft cabin. Furthermore, particularly aesthetically pleasing conditions are intended to be created precisely in this region in order to give the passenger a particular impression when just entering the cabin and for example to allow an airline to express its company identity for instance by way of its own logo or to display information relating to the destination or seating directions (for instance business class to the left, economy class to the right).